


Hope Undone

by TheMamaFox



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, POV Cole, Short & Sweet, halla and wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMamaFox/pseuds/TheMamaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole's thoughts on Lavellan and Solas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Undone

Gentle, like the halla. She trusts in the good in hearts, in the kindness of hands. She believes everyone deserves second chances, to fix the hurt they have caused. She feels the weight of the world on her shoulders, like the halla pulling the aravels and she gives all she can for them. She will lead her people to a better place.

Sharp, like the wolf. He watches, dreams, tells half truths. Heart heavy with mistakes long past and freshly made. It was not supposed to happen this way, the split in the sky nor her caught in the middle. Soft and unexpected and real, how he loved her. She changes everything but it cannot be changed. 

Once upon a time a halla offered hope to a wolf and the wolf took so much more.


End file.
